


Too Big a Shirt

by P_D_Rowley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_D_Rowley/pseuds/P_D_Rowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has problems with Merlin and his shirts. Slash Merthur! Because they're cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Big a Shirt

Too Big a shirt

That damned shirt Arthur couldn't take it for much longer. Merlin was wearing one of his shirts. This was nothing new since they had starting seeing one another. Merlin always ended up being in Arthurs shirts in the early mornings after they had sex. Merlin always woke up before Arthur because it was his job as the manservant to the king.

"Why do you grab my shirts instead of your own?"

"They normally end up ruined or, well ruined." Merlin glared at the new king, "because someone really impatient." Arthur smiled.

"Not my fault you're irresistible. However- " he paused. He got out of bed and displayed he glory, then went to Merlin and hugged him. "My view will never waver." The little bastard smirked.

"Of course, Sire. You'll be bored without me."

"Merlin…"

"Yes Sire? "

"Shut up idiot." Then knock on the chamber door. "Yes?"

"Oh! Good Sire you're up!" the voice on the other side Arthur realizes is Gaius.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Merlin? He hadn't come home last night." Arthur looked down slightly at Merlin.

"No, Gaius. I'm sorry, I don't know where the idiot is." Smirking.

"You sure, Sire?"

"Yes, Gaius." Once Arthur knew he was gone he whispered, "So what am I doing today?"

"You don't have much today, even though you're king, so I guess it would be a good idea to stay in-" Arthur cut Merlin off by throwing the poor servant onto the king, king sized bed, to then ravish the boy until mid-afternoon, when Morgana came knocking.

"Arthur you prat! You were supposed to come ridding this afternoon! So stop kissing Merlin and get your giant arse out here!" the very angry sorceress cried from the other side of the door.

" _Mer_ lin" Arthur hissed quietly into his ear. "You said I didn't have anything to do today!" now trying to get his cloths onto his person as fast as he could so as not to keep Morgana waiting.

"Well if _someone_  let me finish my sentence I would have told you!" he glared back trying to do the same.

"Having a lovers quarrel, dear brother?"

"Oh shut up!" he said, now fully clothed, to the ward. "And it's like you're one to talk. You and Leon do a lot of arguing, don't they Merlin?"

"I'm staying out of this one git. I may be sleeping with you but when it comes to crossing Morgana of all people after the fact that she almost went against the whole of Camelot, I'd rather go on her side on this." He said running to take Arthurs cloths out to wash.

"Stupid scar-yd cat!!!" Arthur called after him. He turned to Morgana "So what now?"

"I just came in to see you so we can go ridding. Oh! And I also noticed that Merlin was wearing your shirt again, and that's the, what third- no fifth time he's come out with it on." She sighed. "Really Arthur, you should have some more self-restraint." The king gasped.

"I have a load of self-restraint. I just don't like using it on Merlin." Arthur said the last bit shyly. Morgana sighed again. It seemed she was doing that a lot when it came to the two.

"Just don't get him pregnant yet, at least not until you pop the question, got it?"

Arthur gaped. He hadn't even thought of Merlin getting pregnant. Sure he knew that great wizards, druid boy, etcetera could but he completely and utterly forgot Merlin, his clumsy, idiotic manservant/lover, could quite possibly get pregnant… Arthur ran from his room, down to the stables and off to the jewelers to get a ring for his wonderful manservant, Merlin. And Arthur is never, ever letting Merlin wear any of Arthur's shirts on him _ever_  again.

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short. I'll try to write longer ones. All reviews/comments are welcome!


End file.
